


Dawn of Ren

by ravenwolf2007



Series: Shatterpoint: Legacy [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Redemption, Dopheld Mitaka Has Issues, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Ezra Bridger and Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo's Space Adventures, F/M, Finn Has Issues, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi: Fallen Order compliant, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Lives, Kylo Ren is Royalty, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mild Memory Loss, Multi, Nanotechnology, New Republic divergence, Not Canon Compliant- Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, POV Darth Vader, Palpatine lives, Parent Darth Vader, Past Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rare Pairings, Return to Kamino, Rey Palpatine referenced, Star Wars: Rebels Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Time Travel, Vader's Legacy, World Between the Worlds, cloning, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwolf2007/pseuds/ravenwolf2007
Summary: Once, he was weak. Helpless as politics, distance and hidebound tradition ripped apart his family and led to a soul-searing betrayal.But then he found purpose. He found conviction, and discovered the truth behind his family's lineage and power.Now, years later, the heir of the Skywalker lineage seeks to honor what came before, while fulfilling what Anakin failed to accomplish. As he pursues his sacred mission, he finds himself facing fantastical odds as he struggles to rise above his training by Snoke, face off against hidden enemies determined to destroy his family's legacy and wars against the militia his mother plays an integral role in.With unexpected allies on both sides of the moral and political divide, Kylo Ren must straddle the fine line between the darkness and the light as he breaks free from enslavement to either ideology and forges his own path, his own destiny...
Series: Shatterpoint: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the Star Wars Sequel trilogy, including Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker . As several of the events branch off from this trilogy of films, readers are encouraged to watch them as portions of the films will be alluded to and referenced throughout the story.
> 
> Any dialogue taken from canon or legends Star Wars films, television programs, comics or games belongs to Lucasfilm, Ltd. and Disney.

**Dawn of Ren**

_The Galaxy rests in uneasy peace,_

_The New Republic standing as the bastion of democracy_

_not seen since the rise of the Empire._

_All however is not well;_

_The Senate has become hopelessly mired in_

_political gridlock as Representatives of the_

_various sectors drive forward their policies_

_with their own self-interests in mind._

_As the partisans of the two principal factions feud,_

_whispers begin to stir of a powerful military force_

_growing a powerful armada of ships beyond the Outer Rim._

_Said to be comprised of the remnants of the now defunct Empire,_

_this First Order rises as a palpable threat to the_ _stability_

_and security of the New Republic.  
  
  
_

_As the rumblings of possible war causes an already divided_

_galaxy to fraction even more,_

_Quieter whispers speak of a shadowy band of_ _warriors_

_roaming the galaxy in search of relics of the ancient Sith._

_Claiming dark powers and links to a darker legacy,_

_These Knights claim to be led by one who is heir_

_to the dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith._

_Kylo Ren..._

**o0o**

**Part I: Principles**

**Prologue I: Contemplation (Thesis)**

**Ereesus System**

**Finalizer**

**Personal Quarters**

**32 ABY | 2 BSI**

_**Peace is a lie...there is only passion.** _

_**Through passion...I gain strength.** _

**o0o**

Alone, within the darkened quarters of the suite accorded to him as a senior commanding officer of the First Order, the man known as Kylo Ren focused within as he stoked the frigid flames of his connection to the Force.

Clad in a simple and rough black tunic and trousers, hair slick with sweat accumulated from the previous hour of calisthenics that he had engaged in, now Kylo Ren sought to be still. He sought for a renewal of his power in the Force, to increase his ability to perceive the universe and its myriad lifeforms through the Force...to perceive and to hold dominion. 

Cross-legged on the chilly durasteel plates that comprised the floor of his quarters, he took in a deep breath and slowly released it. He repeated that action again, and again, and again, slowly losing sight of the four corners of his suite and opening himself up to true vision; the vision of the Force. Exhaling, he felt himself move beyond the confines of his material construct and expanded as bright pinpricks of life in the Force rapidly multiplied as they manifested to his heightened vision. Over ten thousand lifeforms swarmed about the flagship that he shared with the other two members of what had been unofficially termed, 'the Triumvirate'. If he wished to, he could easily pick up snatches of thought swirling in the heads of the personnel who occupied the _Finalizer_ ; but he did not wish to. Their thoughts were either focused on their tasks, or on how they could stab their compatriot in the back to ascend to higher rank, or filled with lewd and filthy desires that tasted fetid and sour to his senses. 

_**Through strength...I gain power.** _

**o0o**

_It would be so easy_ , he contemplated to himself as he ghosted tendrils of the Force upon the various lifeforces emanating throughout the vessel, a surge of malicious delight flaring as he sensed the way that many shivered with a sudden chill, when the hallways and sub-levels of the veritable fortress that they were upon normally remained at a perfectly temperate degree of warmth. _So...easy to ripple past the paltry mental defenses that most of the personnel on this vessel possess. So easy to stab past flesh and bone, sinking beyond the crude matter and touch their life-force, their very essence...and snuff it_ **out** _._

Kylo Ren luxuriated in that power, power that these feckless, backstabbing sycophants could only fantasize about possessing in their wildest, most drunken dreams. It was a power of which they were not worthy.

But he was worthy of it. He was born to wield it. The most significant and consequential aspect of his birthright.

Perhaps the only positive part of his birthright. 

As a child, he had felt so...powerless. Unable to hold the attention of his father, who'd rather hare off with his Wookiee mate on some dubious adventure on that ridiculous junk pile of a ship; uncertain of the love of his mother, who preferred to attend meetings and useless Republic galas to engage in 'diplomatic relations' than spend time at home with the son who desperately loved her and wanted her affection. Forced to be taken under the auspices of...of _that man_ , that... _Jedi_ as his power grew with increasingly volatile spurts. 

Constantly reprimanded, constantly told to reign his power in, to release his emotions and become an empty vessel...never recognized or given his rightful due within that supposed retreat of enlightenment, when his skills and ability to master the vagaries of the Jedi arts were superior to most of the enclave. 

Then learning of the extent of his mother's contempt for him when a broadcast on the HoloNet exposed the dirty little secret that she and her thrice-damned brother had sought to keep from him.

And then...that night. The night when all pretense was dropped, and those who claimed to be his family showed who they _really_ were... .

He recalled the way his heart had frozen in that moment of ultimate weakness, that moment of betrayal when he looked into his false Master's eyes and saw the guilt of contemplated murder.

Rage, flowed through his veins, his being with a familiar roar as his power surged and frothed, a tempestuous storm within himself. His hands clenched into fists as he plunged eagerly into that tempest and felt the burn of pure, unadulterated strength flow through him.

Just outside of himself, he could feel the infinitesimal tremor of the _Finalizer_ as his power vibrated throughout the vessel. He could hear the faint echoes of sharp surprise as the temperature briefly plunged precipitously before returning to the default temperature that was standard on all First Order vessels. 

And beyond the _Finalizer_ , he could feel six dim lights several parsecs away direct their gazes towards him and a deeper, swirling void of dark knowledge and terrible power regard him lazily, contemplatively. 

He could feel himself grit his teeth as his power pulsed into the universe before receding back towards his etheric body. 

He had not allowed himself to fall victim to his weakness, however. He had allowed that same rage to fill his soul and empower him to block the strike of his betrayer and bring down the crude structure of the hut down about his ears. 

And when he had clawed his way out of the rubble, he had borne witness to the conflagration that had fallen down from the heavens as if the Force itself had chosen to pass judgement on the Temple for the sins of its Master...and found the Jedi Order itself wanting. 

_**Through power...I gain victory.** _

_**Through victory...my chains are broken.** _

**o0o**

Yes, he had gained victory at that moment; though it had been mingled with grief, shock and horror at what had befallen those who had come to receive that pretender's teachings.

He had overcome those who felt that defending oneself against assassination was grounds for being charged with murder, shown to them how paltry their command of the Force was when brought to bear against his own powers; made his way towards the one who had often spoken to him in the still watches of the night, commending him when he had received only rebuke and censure, praising him when he endured constant indoctrination about the importance of leashing his power.

He pledged himself to follow the teachings of Snoke, the Supreme Leader; and had prospered for it. He had gained power, influence, amassed resources to himself, and gained knowledge. 

Most importantly, he had gained the truth about his heritage. The beginning of his lineage, his power. The truth that his family didn't have the courage, or the decency to tell him themselves. 

He gained _inspiration_. 

_**The Force will free me...** _

**o0o**

And indeed, he had gained freedom. Freedom of mind, freedom of power, freedom of soul. He saw in his forbear the pinnacle that he was destined to ascend to. The power he intended to bring into his grasp. 

He claimed that power for his own. 

It was his birthright.

It was his destiny. 

Luxuriating in the regard that his brothers in the Force bestowed upon him, the subtle observation paid to him by his Master, Kylo Ren released himself into the Force. For a brief moment, he truly was no longer flesh, but an emanation of the Force. For that brief moment of transcendence, he linked himself to the emanations of the Force emitted by his Knights and felt their submission to his power, their fealty, their loyalty as they spoke into the universe itself:

**_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._ **

**_Through passion, I gain strength._ **

**_Through strength, I gain power._ **

**_Through power, I gain victory._ **

**_Through victory, my chains are broken._ **

**_The Force will free me..._ **

As they luxuriated in their unity of purpose, seven cold stars burning in the cosmos; Ren could feel the brooding presence of his Master dwell upon them...and ease back, pleased. 

Drinking in the rich draughts of the power of the Dark Side, Kylo Ren dedicated himself anew to the purpose of his life; to uncover the mysteries of the Force, to attain to the legacy of his forebear, to see the desire and intent of his forebear accomplished as the galaxy bowed to the order imposed upon it by his will...his power. 

As he withdrew from their sacred communion and became aware of his physical body and it's limitations, Kylo Ren exulted. 

_The Force will free me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very pleased to post the beginning of my new story, Shatterpoint: Dawn of Ren. This is a story that will focus on the character of Ben Solo, otherwise known as Kylo Ren.
> 
> This story will endeavor to be true to the live action portrayal of Kylo Ren as seen in the Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, and The Rise of Skywalker. There will be liberal references those movies in particular as well as the supplementary canon materials that follow the events of that particular time period, but will move off in certain directions that do not match what has been done in canon. Most story lines in canon will be referenced, some adhered to rather faithfully, and others ignored. 
> 
> This story starts over a year before the events of The Force Awakens, which will give time for Kylo Ren to be studied before his collision with the Resistance, and Rey. The following chapters of this first part of what I hope will be a long and successful story will explore his connection with his lineage and explore the idea of a 'shatterpoint': how it can shift the destiny of a specific person in ways that were not previously foreseen. 
> 
> This story will also endeavor to establish a deeper tie between Kylo Ren and the legacy of Darth Vader and explore how the knowledge of his connection to Vader might have been exposed to leaders such as Hux, Captain Phasma and others. How they view Vader and thus view Ren will be explored as well as the idea that Vader had plans of his own that were inimical to the plans of the Emperor.
> 
> While this story will focus on the POV of Kylo Ren in the main, some scenes or chapters will be set in the POV of characters such as Luke Skywalker, Commandant Hux, Palpatine, Leia Organa, and other familiar faces that will emerge as the story progresses. 
> 
> There will more than likely be deviations from the canon as far as romantic pairings are concerned. As this is exploring a 'What If?' scenario, certain actions taken by the characters will as mentioned above take the story into new directions that canon has not gone in. 
> 
> This story to be clear isn't being made because it's supposed to contradict what has been revealed as canon. I'm a huge fan of what has been released and enjoyed all three movies thoroughly. All the same, some possible story points never got addressed, and I feel like playing with some 'what-if's'. I hope that you'll enjoy the journey that Ren will be going through.
> 
> This story is currently rated 'M' but may be elevated to 'E' if I decide to include sexually explicit content or extremely violent scenes. I will endeavor to avoid 'modern' terminology and phrases as much as possible. If anyone reading this is proficient in speaking in the Star Wars vernacular, feel free to offer suggestions for phrases and what not in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: BSI is the new canonical method for delineating the passage of time. Whereas BBY and ABY are Before the Battle of Yavin and After the Battle of Yavin respectively, BSI and ASI are Before Starkiller Incident and After Starkiller Incident with 34 ABY being the origin point for BSI/ASI (ex:// 34 ABY=0 BSI/ASI; 4 ABY=30 BSI).
> 
> For more information, check out the Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Visual Dictionary.


	2. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, a broken and disillusioned Ben Solo faces the ghosts of his past and has a startling encounter as he takes shelter in the bowels of the Death Star ruins. This encounter sets him to embark on one final mission to attempt to make right what he has marred, and opens the door for a completely unexpected entity to throw a twist into the ultimate destiny of the House of Skywalker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker! Readers are encouraged to watch the film before reading this fic.

**Dawn of Ren**

_The Light dawns..._

_After years of service to_

_the manipulative Sith Lord Darth Sidious,_

_KYLO REN, Supreme Leader of the First Order_

_has cast aside the symbol of his oppression_

_and embraced his former nature._

_Reclaimed by stark messages of his parents' love,_

_The former warlord must contend_

_with the sins of his past._

_Trapped upon the moon of KEF BIR,_

_The last heir to the Skywalkers_

_struggles to understand the direction of his past_

_while looking forward to the inevitable clash_

_against the Emperor._

_With no allies, and no apparent resources_

_the man once known as BEN SOLO_

_must decide his next steps:_

_If he will give up his place in galactic history_

_or find a way to give whatever aid he can_

_to REY, the young Jedi that he finds himself_

_connected to..._

**o0o**

**Part I: Principles**

**Prologue II: Motivation (Antithesis)**

**Endor System**

**Kef Bir**

**Death Star Ruins**

**35 ABY | 1 ASI**

_**There is no emotion,** _

_**There is peace...** _

**o0o**

For a long moment, the man formerly known as Kylo Ren stared into the surging waves that rolled across the ruins of the legendary Death Star, crashing unto what was left of the Imperial edifice and soaking him with briny water. He was soaked to the skin, could feel himself shivering as the wind struck his wet skin and chilled him to the bones.

But he didn't care.

Finally, after so many years of bitterness, desperate devotion, his obsessive yearning for vengeance and approval...he could rest. He could be at peace.

As he blinked away another spray of ocean water, he couldn't tell if he was blinking away water or tears. His breathing was shallow as he closed his eyes and imagined the warm, but heavy hand of his father caress him one final time. Shaking his head in wonder, a broken laugh bubbling up inside his chest, Ben (?) sought to drink in the vision that had become the tipping point for his years-long struggle. 

It was the only thing, the assurance of his father's love, that was keeping him from collapsing against the rusty hull of the former superweapon and allowing the waves to submerge him and sweep him out to their watery depths. 

Where did he go from here? 

How could he move forward now? How could he begin to make things right?

He harbored no illusions that he maintained any power or control over the armada of the First Order or...this Sith fleet that had been dangled in front of him by the revived Emperor. 

He knew that the minute that wizened Sith Lord had sensed his change of allegiance, steps had been taken to transfer control of the First Order, all it's resources and all of its personnel to an officer who would be completely loyal to Palpatine's will. Most likely an officer with links to the old Imperial military apparatus, who had shown loyal service to the Emperor in the distant past...

Like Enric Pryde. 

He was an ambitious old fox, Pryde. Yearning for the power of command as much as Hux, and unlike that bumbling, incompetent possessing the viciousness and cunning to work his way to the highest echelons of military and political power. 

Yes...Palpatine would turn to him to merge the two armadas together. With the power of the First Order and the Sith forces combined into a giant army, and with his mother...gone, would the Resistance have the strength to turn the tide against the overwhelming forces of the Emperor? Would Rey be able to? Or would she fall prey to his machinations, his treacherous song of enticement, enchantment? Would she prove as susceptible as he had been for all this time? 

She was strong in the Force, that brilliant, stupid girl. She had resisted his advances. But would she have that same strength when faced with her grandsire? 

The thought of Rey faltering, giving into the will of that creature...it could not be borne. 

He had to help her. Stop her, fight by her side, it didn't matter. He could sense that he was needed there. With her, with Rey. 

But how to get to her?

His TIE Whisper was gone, taken. She had blasted off into deep space, for all he knew heading straight towards Palpatine's dark embrace. She had the impulsivity to do so, as she had proven a year ago when they had first begun to connect and bond through the Force. 

His Wayfinder, the last Wayfinder was also aboard his ship. How would he be able to safely re-trace his flight path to Exegol without the ancient Sith artifact? 

With a deep-seated growl, Ben (?) began to pace back and forth across the seawater slickened durasteel hull plates. He'd never be able to make a difference, pay for his sins if he couldn't get off of this kriffing metallic graveyard! Rey was going heedlessly into danger. He had to save her! He had to—

_...Peace._

Ben (?) froze. 

_Peace...you must have peace..._

Startled, he whirled behind him to find the source of the unexpected voice. 

Nothing.

Ben (?) shook his head briefly, violently. Was this a sign of true mental collapse? Was he going mad? He could have sworn that he'd heard someone speak to him...!

With an effort, the young warlord pushed the inexplicable phenomenon aside. Eyes narrowed, he eyed the surging waves breaking upon the jagged piece of hull, keeping the hole from where he and Rey had sprung while dueling less than a standard hour ago. The entrance to the Emperor's throne room. 

Maybe there was something there that could help him...that could save her. In any case, he had to get out of the freezing exterior. Having suffered a near death experience, he was likely to come down with something which would be absolutely disastrous if he were to be of any use to the woman that he—that he admired and yearned for. 

It took another quarter for the now former Supreme Leader to summon enough strength in the Force to make it safely back to the portion of the ruins that led into the Emperor's old throne room. He had grown so used to relying on his anger, his pain, his hate as keys to leverage his power in the Force that it was a struggle to quiet his mind and let go of his turbulent emotions to summon the power of the Light Side. 

Yet the echoes of that mysterious voice resonated in his head, and he finally managed to quiet himself long enough to draw the energy to safely make the leap to the entrance to the old Tower. 

He had to rely on more of his physical strength than he'd had to in the past to make it through all of the obstacles and safely into the throne room, but soon enough he found himself in the chamber of the being who'd manipulated him from childhood, weaned his heart from the affections of his parents and friends, kindled the fires of jealousy, envy, anger and hate within him...stoked the pain of betrayal when he saw his uncle, the legendary Skywalker himself for who he truly was. 

It took an effort, but he managed to quell the dark stirrings of his heart that sought to bear sway once more. Casting a desperate look around the ravaged chamber, Ben (?) looked in vain for some panel, some device that would grant him access to any working technology that would get him to Exegol, but he saw nothing. Nothing! 

A rush of anger, cold and familiar began to seep through his being. A broken moan spilling out of his lips, Ben (?) sunk to his knees, slamming his balled up fists on the rusting durasteel, ignoring the sharp bite of pain that swept through his hands. 

What was he going to do? 

Peace...

Recalling the words, Ben (?) forced his raging mind to quiet down. Taking in a deep breath, he held it for a few counts then slowly released it. He repeated the breath, again and again and again; willing whatever part of his inner being that was still connected to the Light side of the Force to grant him the wisdom, the guidance that he craved, that he needed desperately in order to help Rey face the demons of her past. In and out, in and out, in and out. He inhaled and exhaled, releasing his anxiety into the void of the Force, seeking for the first time in years that silent yet profound sense of knowing that came upon all who sought to be vessels for the Force and it's enigmatic direction. 

_**There is no ignorance,** _

_**There is knowledge** _

**o0o**

Minutes passed and fell; each successive minute another drop in the gathering deluge of chaos and destruction that awaited Rey and any allies that would seek to give her aid should she wish to oppose the Emperor. 

As each minute passed, Ben (?)'s broken pleas to the Force for help went unanswered; leaving him feeling more wretched and abandoned than he ever had before save for that night, that horrible night that he had opened his eyes and seen the fear in them, the hate and the pain shimmering from the normally warm, azure eyes of his uncle and Master, Luke. 

He felt himself wilt a little inside as his struggle to achieve communion with the Force continued. Nothing seemed to be working!

With a cry of rage, he slammed his fists down on the durasteel, ignoring the bite upon his hands. 

"What am I supposed to do, for kriff's sake?!" he exploded at last, wrenching his head up and looking wildly around the dilapidated chamber. "What more do I have to give up in order to get the help that I need? That she needs?! What use is the Light Side if it won't give me the help that I seek?!" 

Desperately he stretched his senses in search of something—anything, that would confirm that he was accepted by the Force...but still, there was nothing.

Ben (?) started laughing at the hopelessness of it all, his hysteria-tinged laughter echoing throughout the tower only to morph into wet, broken sobs as he knelt before the empty, rotted throne. Maybe there was nothing that he could do. Maybe it was for the best if he left Rey alone to her fate. What good could he be anyway to that bright warrior whose courage and strength had exposed his own weakness and cowardice? 

"I'm sorry, Dad...Mom," he sobbed into the durasteel panels. "I don't have--I don't have anything left to give. I want to help her so much, but I'm trapped here in this prison—this tomb. I deserve this, for all the lives that I've twisted and destroyed. I deserve this pain...".

And Ben (?) wept. 

_**There is no passion,** _

_**There is serenity.** _

**o0o**

He didn't know how long he lay curled up there on the slick, rusting floor, crying in despair. It could have been a moment, or a standard hour. Or a quarter-hour. He just...let go. Let the impossible burden that he now carried fall upon him and grind him into the durasteel plates. 

Ben (?) was so wrought over, that it didn't even occur to him to cast out his senses for any potential observers and/or enemies. So when the seemingly limitless fountain of tears finally slowed and Ben (?) once again found himself able to have command over himself, he was startled when he felt the unmistakable aura of a Force adept—a powerful Force adept behind. Alarmed, his hand instantly attempted to snatch up his familiar lightsaber, only to grasp the fibers of his trousers. Briefly confused, he brought his hand up to his eyes and glanced down to his side before closing his eyes in dismay as he recalled what he had done with his weapon.

Silently cursing in Yague, Ben (?) whirled around, fists clenched as he faced the mysterious Force user...only to meet empty air. Blinking, Ben (?) stared wildly into the dark confines of the throne room. 

He tensed when a deep, throaty chuckle abruptly echoed throughout the remains of the cavernous space. Ben (?) peered into the darkened corners of the space, stretching out all of his senses to detect what could be a foe. His clammy, sea-soaked skin prickled and the hair stood on his arms as the Force suddenly seemed to swell and solidify as if assuming a corporeal shape, though he could not discern any manifestation. Ben (?)'s breath caught in his throat. 

_So young...so impetuous...so much like myself,_ echoed a warm voice through the throne room. So quick to give into despair. _Peace...peace my son. Let go of your anxiety for Rey; trust that she will find a way to fulfill her destiny. Let go of your fear and your doubt. Trust in the Force, and trust yourself._

"Trust myself?" echoed Ben in bewilderment, deliberately quashing the stirrings of familiar anger. "Whoever you are, have you seen what I am? What I've become? How can I trust myself? How can I be of any use to anyone?"

_So pessimistic,_ tutted the Voice. _You have suffered for years under what seemed to you an unforgivable betrayal. You have been a target of the Emperor since the moment you began to be discernible through the Force within your mother. He spent every moment of your life in the shadows, stretching out his hands to blind you, to bewilder you. He used the insecurity of your mother, the fear and arrogance of your uncle and the envy of your peers to ensnare you into his web. Then he engineered a true tragedy and used it as a tool to draw you to his side, under the guise of Snoke. But he failed in one regard. He has never had much regard for the nature of balance; the idea that rather than submerge oneself exclusively in the Dark Side of the Force or the Light, one could achieve balance within oneself. But it was that unconscious struggle within yourself, to try and balance both halves of your nature, of your legacy that sowed the seeds for the actions that you have chosen to embrace. You are strong, my son. Like me, you were not content to remain a slave to the whim and control of others...or even yourself. And now look! You had the strength to face your darkness, to face your sins. You have already surpassed me._

"Surpassed...you?" breathed Ben (?). "What do you—?"

_Child,_ sighed the Voice. _Can you not sense who I am? Who has been with you every step of your journey? I, like you fell prey to the Emperor's machinations. I like you became a slave to my fear and pain, and through them...to Sidious. I too, caused the lives of millions to be destroyed, vainly thinking that I was achieving order out of anarchy, when I was just perpetuating suffering. And I too was saved by the love of my family._

Ben (?) gaped, wordlessly. Was it possible? Could it—was it who he thought it was? Was he in the presence of the one member of his family whose approval he had longed for over the past several years? 

His thoughts must have been discernible through the voice, for when the Voice spoke again, Ben (?) could detect a warmth in the words that cast a warm glow in his own mind. 

_Yes, I am who you think I am,_ said the Voice—no, the Force essence of **Anakin Skywalker**. _I have been waiting for this moment for longer than you could guess._

Tears once again streamed down Ben (?)'s cheeks.

"I—I called to you," croaked Ben (?), "every night since I learned of your identity, the truth of your legacy; I called to you, asked for your wisdom, your strength. But it was all a lie."

_Forgive me,_ said Anakin, his voice darkened with discernible grief. _I tried to reach you through our connection through the Force, believe me. I never wanted you to suffer the way that I had suffered, under the lies and webs of deceit that Palpatine excels at. I tried to speak to you...but the Emperor's hold on your heart was too strong. I couldn't speak to you, but I could stay by your side; and I have. He may have been every voice inside your head, but **I** have been that persistent spark within the Force, beating within you, keeping you from falling completely into the Dark Side. I have been at your side, all your life. I've never left your side, though you didn't know it. And I have never been prouder of any member of my family the way that I've been proud of you. _

"What?" gasped Ben (?), "I failed. I failed my parents. I failed Luke. I failed to attain to the power that you had as Vader."

He stilled as he felt a slight tickle as phantom fingers ghosted over his face.

_No,_ averred Anakin, resolutely. _You never failed me. **Never.** And your parents, they never gave up on you. They did truly love you, to the end. Their love saved you, as the love of my son saved me. And now, you have the chance to take charge of your destiny once more. You have the chance to strike the balance in the Force that I failed to achieve until it was too late. You have the chance to become better than I was. Please, my son, take it. _

**_There is no chaos,_ **

**_There is harmony._ **

**o0o**

"What do I do?" asked Ben (?), bowing his head. 

_Go to Exegol,_ answered Anakin. _Face Sidious. Aid the child, Rey. Alone, you will both perish. Together? Your strength will be hundred-fold. You will be able to overcome that old deceiver's tricks and ensure that the imbalance that he emanates through the Force is corrected. Together, you can achieve balance. Your union can serve as a foundation for a new phase of hope for this galaxy. Trust in your dyad. Trust in yourself. Trust in the Force._

"But—but I don't have the Wayfinder," Ben (?) protested. "And she took my ship."

_You don't need the Wayfinder,_ Anakin rebutted. _You just need her. And as for your ship?_

As the voice of his grandfather trailed off, Ben (?) gradually became aware of a rumbling that filled the air around the remains of the old tower, the sound of ion engines. Elated, the young adept leapt down the hole that revealed the pathway to the surface of the ruined orbital station and made his way out. As he emerged to the surface, the wind howled and whipped his hair in front of his eyes as he beheld a large ship hovering mere feet from the broken surface. 

It was clearly an older design from modern couriers, but Ben (?) could tell with a glance that it held a menacing power within it, and could go toe to toe with his TIE Whisper, maybe even a command shuttle. 

And it radiated with the Force, with the Dark side. 

_This is the Scimitar,_ came the voice of the being he now knew to be his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. _It was an experimental ship of great value, to my old Master. This ship was once wielded by Darth Maul, the first apprentice of Sidious and kept by the Emperor when he gained control of the Republic and transformed it to an Empire. It seems that he stored it here in a protected hangar before the Death Star's destruction and surprisingly, it survived the detonation and impact on the surface. It will serve you well and get you to Exegol._

Ben (?) hesitated as the the doors opened and the ramp descended just above him. His reticence seemed clear, for he sensed the amusement of his grandfather emanate through the Force. 

_Relax_ , said Anakin. _It was either this or a TIE fighter, and you know that they are incapable of getting you to Exegol in time. Plus you inherited a double measure of expertise in flying any ship. Be at ease._

Breathing deeply, Ben (?) allowed himself to seek deep into the Force and draw on the soothing ripples of the Light Side. He could do this, he could do this. Tensing his muscles, he fed power into this body as he leapt high into the air, landing with a grunt on the ramp and quickly entering the Scimitar as the ramp receded and the blast doors closed, shutting him in.

Blinking at the red lights that cast a crimson glow throughout the vessel, Ben (?) made his way to the pilot's seat and settled into it, observing with a flash that inexplicably, the ship was already primed for takeoff. Glancing to the right, he briefly glanced down at the panel and did a double-take as he noted the intimately familiar hilt of his old lightsaber, the wires exposed as it ever was, the familiar crossguard. He stared at the blade, aghast. He had thrown it away! He had chosen to set that part of his life behind him! Why was it here, now? 

_Peace, child_ , came the simultaneously irritating and comforting tone of his grandsire. _It was I who retrieved the lightsaber. It may symbolize your journey through the Dark Side, but don't dispose of it just because it makes you uncomfortable. It is a tool, nothing more. It does not define your actions, your orientation in the Force. Remember, to achieve balance, one must have knowledge of both the dark and the light. Your experiences makes you stronger, will enable you to resist the manipulations of the Emperor. It will give you the wisdom and strength to aid Rey._

Ben (?) slowly breathed out.

"I will," he vowed. "I will save her." 

And Anakin's voice, when he spoke was sad.

_I know you will,_ he said. _May your efforts to save her prove to be more successful than mine. Be what I could not. And know that I will be with you, at your side and in your heart until the end...no matter what that result maybe. Trust in the Force, trust in your bond and you will know victory._

Tears once more, this time of gratitude prickled at the edges of Ben (?)'s eyes. He didn't respond, but set his course towards the Unknown Regions. 

_I will, grandfather,_ he vowed in his mind. _I will make you proud._

_**There is no death,** _

_**There is the Force.** _

**o0o**

As the Scimitar shot towards space, the sleek dagger-shaped profile rapidly disappearing into the sky, translucent cerulean eyes tracked the ship as it climbed the atmosphere, gradually vanishing from view. 

_You already have..._ , Anakin murmured to himself as he watched the last living member of his bloodline embark on his final journey. _You already have..._

Slowly, he willed himself to become visible. As a Force spirit, he was no longer bound to the physical characteristics that he possessed at the moment of his death, and it pleased him to take on the familiar form that he identified with happier days, before his fear and paranoia had nearly destroyed his family. Dark robes wrapped about him and shoulder length hair tickled the nape of his neck as he stared into the sky. The only change other than the unearthly glow from one made one with the Force was the fact that his gloved hand was in fact flesh and blood rather than the metallic appendage that he had borne for years. 

As he gazed into the sky, he spoke firmly, resolutely, his voice echoing over the roar of the waves. 

_Once again you come to debate with me, Master Kenobi, but there will be no debate. It is **done**. _

_You have made a grave error I fear, Anakin. That boy is going to certain death. There is nothing that any of us can do to cheat destiny._

With a crooked smile, Anakin swung around to face the rapidly solidifying spirit of his old Master and once, his brother in all but name. He noted, with idle curiosity that Obi-Wan still insisted on emulating his last appearance before he became one with the Force. His arms were crossed with a look of disapproval. 

_You know,_ he said quietly, _I would have thought that by now, you would have learned that emotions does not weaken a soul but strengthen it. Love, a desire to protect, to serve. It will empower him to do more than he, or you, or anyone might guess._

_Your attention cannot be centered on him alone,_ retorted Obi-Wan, sternly. _His part in this is over. We need to pool our power together and be prepared to aid Rey at the right moment._

_It is not over!_ snapped Anakin, a wordless pulse of his displeasure rippling through the Force. _He will help her, and he will **live** to make restitution for his crimes. He is strong. And I will be there to help him every step of the way. _

_It is not your place to intefere!_ exclaimed his old mentor. _Our role in this is over. **Rey** will be the determinant of how the balance of the galaxy will be decided. It has been foreseen. I know you desire your lineage to continue into the future. I wish the boy no ill will. But you know how his story will end. **Nothing** can be done to avert that._

Anakin smirked.

_As you say, my Master,_ he replied mockingly. _Whatever occurs on Exegol will rest upon your heads._

Throwing his hands up in disgust, the image of Obi-Wan flickered and melted away as his presence retreated into the depths of the Force. Anakin remained, however and gazed at the crumpled remains of Sidious' throne. His eyes sharpened, hardened. 

_But what happens afterward, will rest on **mine.**_

He had perished thirty years ago in the arms of his son, within the confines of this very station. Here, his enslavement to Sidious had been broken. As Vader, he had stood by as Sidious warped the galaxy in the name of establishing order out of the very chaos he had engineered as Chancellor and the shadow benefactor of the Confederacy. But he had not lacked for ambition. He had striven hard to convince Luke to join his cause, not merely because he wished to see his son an agent of the Dark Side, but because he knew, he just knew that somehow, the destiny of the galactic order would rest in his hands, the hands of his family. 

While he did not regret his sacrifice to put an end to the madness of SIdious and save his son, he mourned what could have been as he saw the foundations of the New Republic rise, so much frailer and far more ineffective than the Empire and the Galactic Republic had been before it. He saw the formation of the First Order, the continued manipulations of Sidious and despaired as that wizened goblin poisoned the development of the Republic, seduced his grandson into his service, wiped away his daughter's political reputation and drove his son into exile. 

He knew that this was wrong. And he could foresee, had foreseen that chaos was to be the inevitable result of a victory by the Resistance and the young Jedi, Rey. 

Their triumph over Sidious would end his lineage. And the peaceful life that they craved would never materialize; for an even darker power than Sidious would stir from its millennia-long slumber and ravage what remained of the galactic order, it's major powers consumed in a destructive war of attrition that would take longer than what they calculated would be even if they did destroy the Sith fleet. 

Something had to be done, to tip the scales of cosmic balance. A change needed to be made. 

Yoda, Obi-Wan, Windu, and so many who had found continued sentience in the Force, sought to limit their involvement in the galaxy. They hoarded their appearances to what they deemed to be the moments of direst need. In a general sense, he could understand and even appreciate their caution. They felt that their role in the battles of the galaxy were over.

He felt differently. He couldn't explain it, certainly not to the satisfaction of the Jedi spirits, hardly to himself for that matter. He knew--he just knew that his lineage wasn't meant to expire like this. 

Things had to change, and he would be the agent to bring about that change.

He was the Chosen One. It was time that he truly reset the balance.

Drawing on the currents of the Force, Anakin faded into the limitless depths and sank into it's embrace. He let go—and felt his awareness of his identity in the Force begin to fray as he willed himself to slip through space and time, to carry out his purpose.

_If the price of ensuring his life and an opportunity to reset the balance and correct the disorder in this universe is my being, my essence of self,_ prayed Anakin to no one and yet to every element of the Force, _then I willingly accept the price. Let this message reverberate throughout time and space. Let this message be heard,,,_

It felt like an eternity and like an instant, as he poured all of his will into one final message and released it into the universe. 

And as he faded into oblivion, Anakin felt joy for the first time since saving Luke's life.

This would not be the final word in the story of the Skywalkers. 

He had willed it to be so.

The balance would be maintained...

**_There is no emotion, there is peace._ **

**_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ **

**_There is no passion, there is serenity._ **

**_There is no chaos, there is harmony._ **

**_There is no death, there is the Force._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very special to me and I hope that you all have enjoyed it. Not what you might have expected given the first prologue, eh? These two chapters are snapshots in a sense; bookends of the life of Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. They are intended to explore Ren's psyche at very different points of his life.
> 
> I also made this chapter to address a couple of things that I wish had been a bit different in Episode IX. Make no mistake, I'm a huge fan of the film and I loved the frenetic pace that it takes with the characters. Despite that, I do find a couple of things lacking.
> 
> First, the fact that they didn't give any kind of proper cameo to the character of Anakin with an interaction with Ben. I get that they wanted the parents to be the vehicle of his redemption and I approve wholeheartedly of that, but to have Anakin speak to Rey of all people and completely ignore his own grandson made absolutely no sense to me, especially considering the fact that she had absolutely no connection to him outside of his lightsaber. I feel that the movie would have been stronger if they had included a short dialogue for Ben and Anakin as both have traveled similar paths. It could have been a great way to explain his motivation to help Rey in the final act. Even when Ben climbed out of the pit he had been thrown down, they could have had a voiceover from Anakin to encourage Ben in his last moments. 
> 
> Another thing that I feel was out of place was the starfighter that Ben uses to reach Exegol. As pundits have pointed out (and one of the few areas where I agree with them), the model of TIE fighter that he salvages from the Death Star is the original TIE which doesn't have hyperdrive capabilities. True, it could have been modified, but the likelihood of such a TIE surviving the destruction of the Death Star is small. They could have made a callback to Darth Vader by using a TIE Advanced, which does have hyperdrive functions, but hey, hindsight right? As such, I took the liberty of selecting a different ship with links to Sidious and Vader and the Sith in general to be the vessel for Ben. 
> 
> Aside from those two points, the final scene sets up the direction the story will take which is somewhat different from the conclusion of Episode IX. There are some clues that I decided to seed through the conversation between Anakin and Obi-Wan. I chose those two to be opposite each other as they share a long and fraught history throughout the prequel and original trilogies and it makes sense that even with both unified in the Force that friction would remain.
> 
> Some might wonder why Ben's name is always written with a (?) beside it. This is done because I wanted to visually encapsulate that while Ben has given up his wholesale devotion to the Dark Side, he is still undecided about his identity. Is he fully Ben Solo? Or does Kylo Ren remain a identity that he can still inhabit while changing the direction of his allegiance? Stay tuned...
> 
> I'm so excited about how the future chapters will pan out, and I hope that you are all enjoying the set up of these two chapters. It's definitely going in a different direction, but also in a manner that honors the ground broken by the sequel trilogy.
> 
> July 2020 Update:
> 
> Just a quick update for those following this story! A bit more dialogue on Anakin's part, to fill out his thought process as he sacrifices his Self to the Force. There will be further edits and updates to fill out this chapter. A new chapter should be posted in the next couple of days before the start of August. ^_^
> 
> Got comments? Questions? Critiques? All are welcome, as long as respect and decency are exhibited. If you are aware of Star Wars terminology that might be included in these chapters, please share them with me! And if you want to follow this story, feel free to bookmark this and/or drop a kudos! It helps a lot with my own motivation... ^_^


	3. Transmutation- PREVIEW!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decades before the ultimate confrontation between the Jedi and the Sith...
> 
> Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith finds his path abruptly change when an unexpected message sends him to the site of a fateful encounter with an old ally. His arrival sets in motion a cosmic event that draws the most unexpected person into his life, changing the fate of the galaxy forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of next chapter of 'Dawn of Ren'. Will be replaced with full chapter soon...

**Dawn of Ren**

_**Part I: Principles** _

_**Chapter I: Transmutation (Synthesis)** _

_Unease sweeps the Galaxy_

_As tensions rise between the EMPIRE_

_and the multiple insurgencies multiplying throughout its_

_borders._

_Pitched battles have spread the military might of the Emperor thin_

_even as he schemes of an even greater ascension to mastery_

_over the Dark Side._

_DARTH VADER, apprentice to SIDIOUS_

_is stationed with his troops at the frontier regions of the galaxy;_

_marshaling Imperial forces to stamp out the dissident movements_

_stirring to life by persistent REBELS._

_His power more potent than ever before,_

_he is the Emperor's greatest asset to secure_

_the submission of the Outer Rim to Imperial control._

_Yet even within the confines of the Imperial Order_

_treachery lives and breathes;_

_For Darth Vader has grown weary of his submission_

_to the will of his Master,_

_and yearns to hold the galaxy within his own dark embrace._

_In pursuit of that goal,_

_Vader travels to the site of a fateful confrontation_

_with an old companion and ally._

_In the ruins, he hopes to discover a clue that_

_might aid him in claiming the Imperial throne,_

_little knowing that another fateful encounter awaits him;_

_an encounter that will change the galaxy's ultimate fate..._


End file.
